Vacation love
by lovehatetrue
Summary: Finn is 21 years old single guy, that goes to vacation to Havaiji with his best friend puck and his brother kurt, after he broke up wit his fiancé. He meets this young girl, in his age. He thinks he's in love, but does the girl have same feelings?
1. Chapter 1

finchel fanfiction

story: Finn is 21 years old single guy, that goes to vacation to Havaiji with his best friend puck and his brother kurt, after he broke up wit his fiancé. He meets this young girl, in his age. He thinks he's in love, but does the girl have same feelings?

A/N: I don't own glee or the characters.

Chapter 1

Finn:

''Come on, we have to go to the bar before kurt comes back'' pucks voice coming from outside his door. ''In a second!'' i yell back. I opened the door and saw puck smirking at me. ''Why the angry face? You mind get some laid tonight and get over that Quinn girl. ''You just don't get over those things so easily.'' I say back with sad voice and walk towards the elevator. ''What ever man.'' puck says with a little disappointed voice.

They were in the bar for hours, until puck got himself a girl and Finn just went to sleep. Finn got to his room, but then found a note on his room door.

''Sorry that i didn't come. I was with a new friend. We went to sleep, right after we had our drinks. See you on breakfast. -K ''

Finn read the note but then he was so tired that he went straight to bed.

Rachel:

Rachel sits on ground next to the her hotel door. ''Sexiled, really on vacation?'' she mumbles to herself. She has been on her own thoughts until she hears some boy said ''What are you doing?'' He was definitely gay, because no straight guy ever wears this fabulous clothes. ''Sexiled…''i answer angry look on my face. ''Oh…'' He says, but continues right away. ''You wanna go to eat something then? My name is kurt buy the way'' Rachel answers right away with a smile.'' Sure, and my name is Rachel'' She stands up and smiles to kurt. '' So where we are going to eat?'' Kurt smiles back to her and says. ''Follow me.''

They entire night went to talking about their lives. ''So why do you want to eat with me? Rachel says rising her eyebrows. ''I am here with my brother and his best friend, so i don't have really a company in here.'' Rachel smiles and says. ''So, any interests?''

''Broadway, clothes, skin care'' he answers laughing. ''Oh my god, i **love** broadway more than anything'' Rachel almost screams to him.

''I think this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship.'' Kurt announces.

''I agree'' Rachel says laughing. After couple of minutes kurt asks ''So…speaking of relationships. Have you already found somebody?''

Rachel almost chokes on her cocktail, but still answers ''No i don't have a boyfriend right now. Except i have been seeing some Sam guy, but he's now just friend. Why do you ask?''

''Just asking, but i have a boyfriend in NYC. I was wondering because you live in NYC too that we should go on a double date!'' He says with smile on his face. ''When i found a boyfriend then maybe we can go to double date.'' Rachel laughs a little bit.

They sit on the bar for hour until they leaved to the hotel rooms.

Kurt took a note from his pocket a placed it on somebodies hotel door. He right something on it and then turn back for Rachel.

''who was that for?'' Rachel asks. ''For my brother, that he knows where i am. He always takes a good care for me''

''Ok, but i am going to sleep now. See you in breakfast.'' She walks towards the elevator and hears Kurt yelling in the back. ''Good night''

She steps to the elevator and smiles and thinks. ''This is going be the best vacation ever.'' But she had no idea that she would meet somebody special in here. She Went to her hotel room and sees Santana sleep in her bed with some girl. She was so tired that she went to straight on her own bed.

A/N: sorry guys that this was so short. Next time i am going to talk about Finn more and next time Finchel is going to meet!

ps. sorry my english isn't that good


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Rachel:

''Santana, i m going to breakfast. Are you coming?'' Rachel yells to her half-a-sleep friend. ''No, you can go without me.''

''Ok, see you soon.'' Rachel was wearing this yellow summer dress with some blue and short cardigan. She went to the lobby and saw kurt with two different guys. The other one had a mohawk and the other was tall and very handsome. ''Hey kurt!''

''Hi Rachel, this is Puck and Finn. Finn is my stepbrother and Puck is his best friend.'' Kurt says pointing the two guys, who are standing next to him'' Finn blushed a little when he shook her hand. God he was strong. ''Hi, my name is Rachel Berry.'' Rachel said also with a little blush on her they went to the breakfast hall, they took a seat in the same table. ''So Rachel, how do you now kurt? And why isn't he introduce you to me?'' Puck said winking at her. ''Back of Puck! You won't sleep with her, because she is my friend. '' Kurt says angrily at Puck. Rachel face is turning red, but luckily nobody saw that. ''We met when i got sexiled. I was sitting in the hallway and kurt saw me and asked me to go eat something. And we have lot of common.'' Rachel says looking at kurt. ''You know that he is gay, right?'' Puck jokes a little. ''Of course i do.'' Rachel laughs a little to a pucks joke. ''So Finn heard that you teach at NYC's elementary school, is that correct?'' Rachel turns to Finn. ''Yes, i teach music. And i coach a little glee club too.'' Finn says with his adorable smile. '' Wow, i love music. That is really impressive.''

Rachel smiles back at him. The hole breakfast, they look each other and smile. ''You like him, don't you?'' Kurt smirks at Rachel. Rachel blushes a little bit, but says. ''No..do i look like it?''

''Yes, it's kind of obvious.'' Kurt whispers that nobody would hear that. I see puck whispering something to Finn and Finn goes so red that he looks like a tomato. Finn looks at me and somehow goes even redder. ''What was that?'' Kurt laughs at Finn. ''Nothing'' Finn says little embarrassed look on his face. But then Santana appeared and sat next to Rachel. ''Hi Rachel.'' She says ignoring everybody else in the table. ''Hi Santana. These are my friends: Kurt, Puck and Finn. I met Kurt yesterday when you sexiled me.'' Rachel answers with a quit calm voice. ''Oh yeah..sorry about that. I met this girl yesterday and things let to another and…'' Santana says with a little embarrassed look on here face. Puck looks at Santana and says. ''Damn girl, where have you been.'' Santana looks at him and says angrily. ''Didn't you hear that i am a lesbian?'' Puck winks at her. ''I don't mind''

''Argh, you are disgusting.'' Santana says Disgusted look on her face.

''Rachel we have to go now to the beach, remember?'' She says to Rachel. ''Oh yeah..sorry guys, i have to go. See you later.'' She quickly before she heads to Santana, who is already leaving. ''Bye Rachel! See you later.'' Kurt yells back.

Finn:

''Come on Puck, what takes so long?'' Finn yells to puck, who is still in his room. ''OK, i will be there in a minute'' Puck yells back at him behind his hotel door. Finn saw Kurt coming from his room.''Morning kurt'' He says looking a little frustrated. ''Morning Finn, What is with the frustrated look?'' Kurt says. ''Puck has been there for like 15 minutes, and i am hungry'' Finn said until Puck came out from his room. ''Finally. What took you so long?'' Finn continued. Puck just looked at him and said. ''Let's go?'' And then they left to the hotel lobby. ''Hi kurt!'' They heard somebody say behind them. She was gorgeous and sexy and…everything. Finn blushed a little when he shook her hand, because se was so gorgeous that he couldn't say anything. She said that her name was Rachel Berry. That name just fits her, pretty just like her. Se looked so adorable when she blushed. They went to eat breakfast in the same table. They talked about normal stuff, until Puck whispered to Finns ear. ''You are gonna fuck her?'' Finn almost spits his drink and says ''No, of course not.''

''But you want to?'' Puck smirked at Finn and Finn turned so red. ''I..i w-won't..'' Finn tried to say, but Puck interrupted him. ''Don't give me that bullshit Hudson. You today wanna sleep with her'' Rachel looked at Finn, but he was so embarrassed that he turned even redder. ''Shut up Puck! What if she would have heard you?'' Finn tried to say quietly. ''What was that?'' he heard kurt say. ''Nothing'' Finn says awkwardly. Then he saw some Latina girl appear to the table. She took Rachel to the beach with her. ''She likes you'' Kurt says when the girls are gone. ''What? Me? Really?'' He says a little smile on his face. ''Yes you'' Kurt laughs at him. ''And you like her back, don't you?'' He continues teasing Finn. ''Ask her out dude. What are you gonna lose?'' Puck says. ''I don't know…should i?''

''YES!'' Kurt and Puck say together. ''Fine.. Kurt do you have her number?'' Kurt smirks at his while giving him to her number. ''You are gonna thank me in your wedding.'' Finn did not say anything, he just looked at her phone number. Could she be the one?

Rachel:

''So who's the guy Rachel?'' Santana smirks at her while they sunbathe on the beach. ''What?'' She opened her eyes. ''You just looked so dreamy…Is it about some guy? Rachel blushed while looking at the ocean front of them. ''Maybe…'' She smirks at Santana.

''Is it one of the Kurts friend?'' ''Maybe'' She still smirks at Santana. ''Tall one of the mohawk? Please say the tall one. The mohawk guy was an idiot'' She did not have time to say anything, because her phone shivers:

Hi Rachel! Do you wanna go to date with me tonight? Sorry if this comes too quickly. -Finn

Rachel looks her phone mouth open ''guess what?''

''What?'' Santana says surprised. ''I have a date tonight with Finn!''

''Really? That's amazing and maybe you will get some tonight. Santana smirks at her. Rachel takes her phone and writes back to Finn.

I'll love to. Where do we meet? -Rachel

Finn quickly responses:

Lets meet in the hotel lobby at 7pm. Don't put on anything too fancy! -Finn

Rachel was so excited for the date tonight. Could Finn be the one?

A/N: Hope you liked the chapters! I will start writing the other one right away. please leave a review!

ps. I am from Finland so my english isn't that good. (specially the writing)


End file.
